


as we fell

by saphinias



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphinias/pseuds/saphinias
Summary: They told each other almost every day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and any resemblance to reality is coincidental.

They told each other almost every day.

Jon would show up late and still not get dressed until he absolutely had to, and Lin would say, “You’re a challenging person.”

Jon would say, “I know.”

And there it was, that swoop in his stomach at that smile.  He wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but instead he just said, “I love you.”

Jon replied, “I know.”

It had become almost meaningless with how much they said it.  Anytime there was that stomach-swooping sensation or Jon smiled that smile or Lin looked at a friend like they were his whole world - and those things happened a lot - they said it.  

They said it instead of embracing more intimate actions.  Lin was married, and Jon made it a point not to have relationships with closeted men.  So they didn’t hold hands.  They only ever kissed for an audience.  They didn’t do romance.

They lingered in their hugs, but who could blame them when they were both clearly made for hugging?  They played video games and had inside jokes.  When one of them was sick the other brought them hot tea and force fed them soup.

Lin tells Jon he loves him and Jon says that he knows.  He makes it a point not to reply in kind because starting down that path would only lead to heartbreak.  He says that he knows, but he figures the look in his eyes when he says it gives him away.  It does.  He knows.

Once, they got drunk in Jon’s apartment.  Jon was leaving the show, leaving New York.  Leaving Lin.  So just the two of them drank to say goodbye.  It was a Saturday night, and it was raining.  The streets were reflecting all the lights the city could muster, and the two of them were sitting across from each other on the couch.  Their glasses were abandoned on the coffee table, empty, and Lin couldn’t help but take Jon’s hands.

It was a relief, allowing themselves this moment.  Their foreheads rested against one another.  Whatever lay between them felt like gravity.

“I’m in love with you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the, "You're a challenging person" / "I know" exchange is from S10E1 of Grey's Anatomy between Owen and Cristina.


End file.
